Believe Me
by Jelli Kelli
Summary: Nobody ever believed her about the monsters, and years later when she meets them again they don't remember her at first - rubbish summary, read to find out, one shot.


**Authors Notes: I watched Monsters Inc. Last night and I thought about writing a story about what if Boo's family didn't believe her, what if they thought that the big hairy monster and the one-eyed green monster were just figments of her imagination, so I named the story Believe Me. Its in Boo's POV.**

No one believed me when I said I went to the monster world, when I was younger they said they believed me, but behind my back they laughed at me, but they were real, I'm sure of it, Kiddy and Mike Wazowski, thats what I knew them as. Kitty was like a big hairy dad to me, ever since my real one died when I was a baby, and Mike Wazowski was like a hilarious uncle, but nobody believed me when I said that the monsters that children like me saw in their closet did exist, I drew pictures of them so I could remember them, and they visited me, sometimes it would just be Kitty and other times it would be both, but they would always help me go to sleep, I'd wake up expecting to see them, but they were gone. They'd stopped visiting when I turned eleven, I would wait and wait all night for them to come, but they didn't, I thought they'd forgotten about me, but I promised I wouldn't forget them

I'm older now, and the memories have never faded, I still remember that freaky lizzard thing and sometimes I have nightmares of him coming to get me, but then I wake up and remember, he was long gone.

I work in a childrens home now in LA, I thought it would bring me closer to the monsters, and then one night during the winter, I thought I heard growling from one of the childrens bedroom doors, a monster probably trying to scare one of the children, I quietly walked toward the door preparing myself for a surprise, but then I heard laughter, not screaming, laughter. It couldn't have been a monster, they made children scream not laugh.

In the morning all the children were misbehaving but I couldn't care less, with my head in my hands I thought about my old friends, the friends I may never see again, then I heard something.

"None of you bunch of losers will guess what I saw last night!" he exclaimed, he wasn't the eldest of the group but he was the show off and he made whatever it was that he was talking about sound so great, he added all these strange exagerational movements but whilst he carried on making all the youngers kids listen and watch him in amazement I twirled my black hair around my fingers until he said that one word, "Monster!"

In shock I let go of the hair I was fiddling with and my eyes widened, the man who I worked with rolled his eyes, "Henry, I don't think its very fair to be telling all the younger kids what you saw last night do you?" he said frowning at Henry, I smiled, they were still there, they weren't scaring kids no more.

After breakfast I spoke to Henry alone, he seemed confused but when I spoke of the monster he saw his eyes lit up, "It was so funny, he was a green ball with one eye, and he shut his face in the door," he began, he didn't have to tell me anything else because I knew who it was, Mike Wazowski, I smiled, so instead of making children scream, they were making children laugh, I laughed at all the times Mike Wazowski had made me laugh.

Months flew by and neither me nor Henry told the other kids about the monsters, it was just our little secret, Henry felt more comfortable with talking about his encounter to me because I believed him, I believed him when nobody else ever believed me when I was his age, and it was only last night when I saw them again.

"Kitty!" I shouted as I saw the furry monster who had acted like a dad to me when I was little, he seemed older now, and he didn't recognise me, he frowned when I called him Kitty, had he forgotten me, Henry was still asleep when I checked.

"I-uh, do I know you?" he asked, I gasped, he had forgotten, then I saw Mike Wazowski, and I shouted his name too, he frowned too, a tear fell from my eye and I hugged my knee's to my chest, had they really forgotten me? Or had I changed so much that they no longer recognised me? Either way it hurt to know that the monsters who I classed as family had forgotten me, then I felt a paw on my head, it was large and no doubt it was Kitty's, but I didn't want to look up, so I continued to cry.

Mike Wazowski lowered to his knees so he was face to face with me and then in a quiet unsure voice he asked, "Boo?" I looked up and smiled, he smiled back and looked up at Kitty, "Sulley! Its Boo. Wow kid, you really did grow up didn't you." Mike Wazowski said smiling.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off of the ground, I looked to see that Kitty, or as Mike Wazowski called him 'Sulley', had lifted me off the ground and was holding me out so he could check, I smiled at him, and he smiled back, he pulled me closer to him in a huge hug, "Oh, Boo, I'm sorry." He said.

I didn't mind that Sulley – now that I knew his real name – hadn't recognised me at first, it had been almost ten years since I last saw them both, but I was glad to see them again, and we saw each other more often now as well, before hand I had been considering whether or not I should get a new job, but now I don't want a new job, and my husband works with me now as well.

And I hope that when I have my own children, they will encounter meeting monsters and will not be scared by them, for not all monsters are that bad, as I found out with Mike and Sulley.


End file.
